


Half and whole

by badwolf_doctor



Series: Last Laugh [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_doctor/pseuds/badwolf_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker ponders on how he and the Batman complete each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half and whole

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of oneshots detailing bits and pieces of the Joker and Batman's unique 'relationship'.  
> (old fic, circa 2008)

To the unsuspecting citizens of the squalid and dismal city the warehouse by the docks was silent and dark, like a mausoleum, a crypt where a happier and more prosperous time had been laid to rest. In reality, it was the headquarters for the most feared being in the entire city. No, not the Batman. More people feared him than the Batman, the caped rodent had morals and rules; it was hard to be truly terrified of a man who you know wouldn't kill you. But him- everybody knew to fear him. He, who would rather make you the unfortunate victim of his sadistic jokes. He, who would kill you, or worse if the mood struck him.

His footsteps reverberated against the concrete floor, hitting the ground-

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

When he reached his oversized chair he flopped down onto the lush purple cushions dramatically with a loud 'Hmph' and began to reapply his lurid maquillage; the latest clash with the winged rat had smeared it, and he had to look his very best-well, his very worst- when he made his televised threat to the pathetic, mewling and terrified masses. He ran his tongue over his teeth, counting them. Yep, they were all still there. It seemed the Batman hadn't knocked any out this go round. The coppery taste of blood still lingered in his mouth. He had barely escaped Gotham City's Dark Knight this time. Regrettably, a few of his henchmen hadn't- but hey, muscle was cheap in this godforsaken town.

His only regret from this latest heist was that he hadn't been able to properly toy with his enemy. His only goal in this misbegotten life was to outwit and torture the Batman, likewise the Batman's one true mission was to protect the 'innocent inhabitants' of Gotham from the sinister plots of the "deranged psychopath". The Batman was a fun killer, but God help him, he truly liked the caped crusader…well, as much as a diabolical fiend could actually like his arch nemesis. Thwarting his plans was an art form and the Batman was undeniably an artist. Though he was predictable, like a painter who had found a style and motif that suited him, but an artist nonetheless. Foil his mad scheme, beat him senseless, and then toss him back in Arkham Asylum. It was a nearly flawless routine, it worked for them- like a dance that had been choreographed specifically for them, to flaunt their individual talents and styles. He and the Batman it seemed, were destined to do this dance forever-two immortal souls locked in eternal combat until judgment day; each unable to kill the other and each only existing because of the other, so tangled up that the lines between them became blurry and it was impossible to tell which one came first- like the age old question: "what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

To have one without the other would be absurd, they were two halves of a whole-like night and day, yin and yang, Lennon and McCartney; one as incorruptible as the other was devious. They were a perfect fit, a perfect match, perfectly balanced. Even if the Batman refused to believe it, he knew- they were made for each other. He'd show him, he would make the Batman see it, they completed each other.


End file.
